Brexus Macite
Brexus Macite is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. He was originally to be scripted into the Alternian Army before being involved in the Sgrub gaming session. Appearance One of the more imposing Trolls, Brexus is clad in a suit of armor with a dark mask covering his entire head that only exposes his horns sticking out from the top. Nothing else is known about his appearance beneath the armor, rendering him as a very enigmatic individual. Personality Brexus is culturally ignorant, and more or less is cold and gives little emotions; though the right subjects and wordings CAN coax them out of him. Brexus also has a weakness for fluffy things. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' Dana Blackwell - Not much has been exchanged between Dana and Brexus, but the two seem to be on good terms. Brexus plans to seek her out, to both inform her of her "crucial role", and teach her how to do it correctly. Elena Jones '''- Elena sees Brexus as someone who is helpful and full of advice. Currently she is being taught how to be successful in combat by Brexus. '''Nathaniel Belmen - Nathaniel sees Brexus as a role model, for being a tried and true hero. He aspires to be as great as him, and protect all of his friends as well. Seth Genevo '- A human Brexus had watched carefully at his entrance into the Medium, and flattered him at his ability to overcome odds. He has gifted him his weapon code to use in the future, once Seth has reached his full potential. '''Adalia Zagiri '- Brexus has talked to Adalia only a few times, each to warn her of her threats on the humans, and to calm her from her burning jealousy over Lovett's and Cid's supposed relationship. 'Pheobus Anima '- Brexus has been supportive of Pheobus, but quick to remind her of his role on their group, and that she should keep the others in check. He views her as his successor as the backbone of the group, should he expire at any rate. While it is not much shown, Brexus expects far more out of her than she realizes. 'Zamiel Lazara '- While Zamiel has been unstable and quick to threaten, Brexus leads his utmost irritation due to his constant quiet and relaxed nature, and never being visibly affected by his antagonizations. Brexus has helped calm Zamiel down, and even convinced him that fighting Samial would bring no good, but only more harm. 'Felizo Tanozi '- It is implied that Felizo has helpd Brexus during SGrub, and that there may be more to their planning than is implied. Felizo has continued to help Brexus with unbiased information and order relay, much to his appreciation. 'silentBenefactor '- Brexus does not trust silentBenefactor at all; to the point where everything he says is met with pure scrutiny. Brexus has constantly avoided and turned down his advice, preferring to do things his own way, and not someone who cannot prove they are allies' plan. He blames sB for many problems that have occured, and swears it is his fault why the tainted Malaak entered their timeline, and slew Samial. However, despite the animosity, Brexus remains to appear willing to listen and learn, despite the fact that it is all an act. He is quite sure that is sB is as omnipotent as he claims, then he would know it anyway. Character Background thumb|Brexus in HERO MODE. '''Before SGrub Not much is known about Brexus or his past before being brought together with his allies for Sgrub. What little is known, however, is that he was just about to be transcribed into the Alternian military, and was due to ship out before the game had started. During SGrub Brexus's journey remains a mystery, though the others don't even need to imagine how he did. As of yet, only one detail has been revealed by Brexus himself: he has not slain a single enemy. During the battle of the Black King for the troll's session, Brexus was late to the fight, and came in just as it was ending. Seeing his allies in danger, Brexus unleashed a powerful Galact Punch, which devastated and killed the Black King in his final moments, before he could reak havok with the Reckoning. Presently Brexus remained hidden somewhere pitch black and unknown to all the other trolls since the Black King's defeat. He has forbidden any travel into Great Prize for a reason the trolls did not know for the longest of time, until they finally discovered the humans. Since then, Brexus has left a very clear threat to leave the humans and their universe alone, alongside attempting regulations and keeping everyone in line. He has dubbed himself as both the spine, and the protector of his group. x3 Troll Showdown Brexus had warned everyone about how he was sure the conflict with Samial was due to influence from silentBenefactor. Unfortunately, a different Malaak from a doomed timeline entered theirs, and brought upon the conflict. The result left Brexus absolutely furious, and from his last conversation with Pheobus, it was time he made his move. As of yet, only one thing is certain: Brexus swears to atomize the tainted Malaak for nearly killing everyone for a foolish reason. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users